i love her
by LEZBHONEST
Summary: kickstarter
1. Chapter 1

On the subway home that night, all Max could think of were the words resounding in her head, " Caroline, I love you" , whilst trying to feign an interest in whatever it was that Caroline was rambling on about.

Caroline - Max hurry, this is our stop.

Max looks up like a dear caught in headlights and quickly jumps up from her seat ,

Once inside their apartment, Caroline heads straight to the bathroom for a shower,

Caroline,_ Max loves me... she actually loves me... but in what way.. its not like she ment to say it.. she just blurted It out.. it was an impulse.. it was almost desperation... maybe its just wishful thinking.. Max wouldn't love me .. not in the way I love her.. I love that I get to see the side of her that no one else gets to see.. she shows me her vulnerable side, she trusts me, I trust her, I love her... ohh why cant this be simple.. why did I have to fall in love with my best friend... _

Max drops defeated on to her bed,

_I love Caroline,,, Caroline blonde Perky dumb Caroline!... but that's it , shes not dumb, shes very smart, with her Ivy League education._

_how could this of happened, shes the complete opposite of who I am, but shes my best friend, the best friend ive ever had, the one person ive never grown sick of... , I fucked up with that message I sent, I cant believe I hurt the one person who means the most to me... wait ! she said she loves me too... does she mean in the way I love her... or in the way real best friends do .._

Max hears the bath room door opening, she tilts her head to face her bedroom door and watches Caroline walk gracefully towards the fridge and poor a glass of juice..

Max_ I wish I were that glass of juice... dude that was so cheesey !_

Max gets up and puts her PJs on and climbs back into bed, just as shes doing so Caroline climbs in next to her..

Max- Woah there princess whatya think you're doing? Caroline - aww Max just move over,

Caroline- so you wanna tell me what you were thinking about on the subway?

Max - NO !.. er I mean nothing, well nothing important. her cheeks flushed she turned away to hide her embarrassment from Caroline

Caroline knowing not to push Max , laid down beside Max snuggled up to her back and wrapped her arm across Maxs' stomach, when Max made no comment, or no attempt at moving away from Caroline, it allowed Carolines mind to wonder, maybe she does love me the way I love her..

Max laid there not daring to move, the one thing she wanted she was hating right now, she laid there for what seemed like hours not flinching at all, scared if she moved Caroline would move away, not wanting to lose that warm comforting feeling, it was the feeling of arousal that Max was finding most difficult, she laid looking at a sleeping Caroline admiring hour beautiful she looked and feeling guilty that it turned her on, Max noticed now that Caroline was in deep sleep, she allowed her self to snuggle closer into Caroline and hold her tighter , and if Caroline woke up she could just say she did it in her sleep.


	2. 2

morning came, Max and Caroline were laid entwined in Maxs bed, they both seemed to wake at the same time, laid facing each other, unable to speak, unsure of what to say and do. awkward silence fills the room,

Caroline breaks the silence, with a soft outburst of " Max I think im inlove with you"

her face flushed, she try's to quickly to get up and away from Max, her mind racing , she is more shocked than Max by the words that just came out of her mouth, she didn't mean to say it, it just came out , she was thinking it and she said.

Caroline -_ oh my gosh, im such and idiot, why did I say that, I shouldn't of said that, oh im gonna be sick,._

Caroline quickly runs to the bathroom, Max lays there in bed, letting those words sink in, words she never even knew until now how much she wanted to hear, sharply brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Caroline spewing in the bathroom,

Max -_ oh shit,,, I didn't respond, shes going to think I hate her,. I don't hate her, I love her.. I love Caroline._

Max stands at the bathroom door, Caroline looks around to see Max staring at her, she gives Max a weak smile,

Max smiles warmly at Caroline, bends down cups her face, wipes the strands of wayward golden hair from her face,

Max- Caroline I love you.

she leans in and plants a small warm kiss on Caroline,

Max- eww you taste of puke,

Caroline smiles and laughs a little, although her face is flushed red with embarrassment

Caroline - well Max whatya think id taste of, you just witnessed me puking 3 seconds before you kissed me.

they lean back against the bathroom counter, legs out stretched infront of them,

Max sees Carolines hand resting of her legs, Maxs mind is screaming at her to take the hand in hers, Max-_ how can one person make me feel so nervous, how can the one person I care so much about , my best friend,, weve held hands before,, why cant I do it now. its not like its a big thing. stop being a chicken ! _

Max takes Carolines hand , she cant help but think , _her hand fits in my like it was made just for me , _

Caroline- so Max, what do we do now, I mean where do we go from here.

Max - well I dunno, what do you want to do.

Caroline- well Maxy, should we try it...

Max- you mean like try before you buy ?...

Caroline smiles at Maxs sarcastic comment, she looks at Max and says. Max I want you to be my girl friend...

Max blushes

max - don't look at me .. im embarrassed.

Caroline reaches across Max, places her hand under Maxs chin, Max trys to look away

but Caroline just holds the stare,

she leans in and kisses Max deeply, instantly remembering that she still hadn't brushed her teeth yet,

they lean backwards and smile.

Caroline - shit Max look at the time were gonna be late for work.

caroline gets up and starts brushing her teeth, Max sits and watches her for a moment, unable to work out how she could be possibly feel so happy right now. but also so weak, Caroline was her weakness, she had never experienced this with anyone else before,

she sits back and starting thinking of all the silly little things that shes done just because it was Caroline had asked her too,

she thought of all the times, when it had really pissed her off when someone had being Rude to Caroline, Max now realised it wasn't just a friend thing, she was protecting Caroline, she wanted to protect her, she wanted to keep her safe, she didn't want her to lose her child like naivety she had towards the world..

and now she could.. Caroline would be hers


End file.
